


Poetry Anon #1

by maydependent



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Poetry, hard to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydependent/pseuds/maydependent
Summary: This unnamed poem is a quick doodle that was started during a never ending conference call as a way to kill time. It was originally sent as a Poetry Anon ask in early 2017 to @lululawrence in 12 separate parts. Thanks to the always lovely @phdmama for support.





	Poetry Anon #1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lululawrence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/gifts).



> This unnamed poem is a quick doodle that was started during a never ending conference call as a way to kill time. It was originally sent as a Poetry Anon ask in early 2017 to @lululawrence in 12 separate parts. Thanks to the always lovely @phdmama for support.

Harry does love Louis,  
And Louis loves him back.  
Boyfriends, dating for so long,  
It’s hard to keep a track.

They’ve been told to tone it down,  
Some things are hard to hide.  
When you fall this big in love,  
Eyes spark and grins are wide.

Their image may seem innocent,  
Two young and handsome boys.  
They also have a darker side,  
Collecting quirky toys.

Niall is their biggest fan,  
The captain of this ship.  
Keeps buying them cool souvenirs,  
Handcuffs, panties, a whip.

Liam tries to play it cool,  
To be the mature one.  
He fonds but he gets jealous too,  
of all the kinky fun.

Harry likes good bondage,  
Louis loves to spank.  
A happy, healthy sex life,  
Much more than just a wank.

Dressing rooms and busses,  
Airplanes and hotels too.  
Too bad it stays inside those walls  
The knowledge of who blew who.

Versatile and generous,  
They both do love to top.  
Private whispers, naughty stuff  
It’s hard for them to stop.

Love bites, leather collars,  
Buttplugs in interviews.  
Skipping ‘round with rainbow flags  
Are pretty blatant clues.

So we knew it all along,  
Those two boys aren’t straight.  
Finding love at such young age,  
Can only have been fate.

Stupid stunts and babygate,  
all the fake girlfriends.  
This closet thing is getting old,  
I wonder when it ends.

This hiatus has been too long,  
But we must wait and see.  
Those boys are smart and fighting back,  
Let’s hope they’ll soon be free.


End file.
